


The odd life of Rory Flanagan

by An_enby_author



Category: Glee
Genre: But i can try, I can’t promise how well I’ll write seasons 4-6 because they aren’t my favorite, I was watching glee and had this idea soooo, M/M, Rory is a junior at the beginning, Rory is staying with the Hummel-Hudson family instead of Britney, Trans Male Character, Trans Rory Flanagan, i was bored, oh Rory is pan, starts at season 3 and will go till season 6, this will come into play and help the plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_enby_author/pseuds/An_enby_author
Summary: Basically, Rory is my comfort character so I had to make him trans (self project much) but essentially this is a lot of self projecting, though most of my fics are soooo(Oh yeah the end game for Rory will be Sam, oops spoilers, but you should probably know that, I’ll figure out what to do with Mercedes, probably give her an oc or something.)
Relationships: Artie Abrahams/Rory Flanagan (one sided), Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Rory Flanagan/Sugar Motta, Sam Evans/Rory Flanagan, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The odd life of Rory Flanagan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory arrives at Lima, Ohio and has his first week at McKinley, he’s made 2 enemies and a friend, maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm I hope people want this, it’s mostly self indulgent

I stepped off the plane and into the Ohio airport, the cold air rushing around me and sending a shiver down my spine. I picked up my suitcase and walked to the main part of the airport. I was terrified, my anxiety wonder what will happen, was everyone aware I’m trans will things be just like they are in Ireland. I hope not, I don’t think I’ll be able to take another year of loneliness and bullying. I looked around and saw a family holding a sign that said ‘Rory Flanagan.’ Assuming they were the family I was staying with I came up to them and waited of them to speak. When the dad finally did. “Hey I’m Burt, this is my wife Carole and our sons Finn and Kurt. I’m assuming you’re Rory. The foreign exchange student for McKinley?” 

“Yeah that’s me.” I told them picking up my suitcase and following them. It was a quite car ride to the Hummel-Hudson home. When we got there I kinda just sat there with my suitcase in hand, like an idiot. “Here, I’ll show you to your room.” Finn said showing me upstairs and stoping in front of a door. “Well this is your room, mine is down the hall, Kurt’s room is in the basement, and the parents room is downstairs. The bathroom in down the hall, the third door down on your left.” 

“Thank you.” 

“no problem man.” Finn walked off and went into his room. I opened the door to my room and walked in. It wasn’t much, simply decorated with black furniture. I sat my suitcase on the bed and unzipped it. On the top was all the information I need to keep taking testosterone. I took that out and set it on a the dresser, so I won’t forget it when I go to the pharmacy to give them my prescriptions. Underneath it was my binders, I was currently wearing one and I had 2 extra. I took those out and folded them and tucked them way in a drawer, followed by my boxers. I then took out all of my shirts and folded them away into the drawer right underneath the one I just had opened. I closed that drawer then folded up my pants and put them in the last drawer. My collection of converse all stars are tucked under the bed. I then took out the final thing in my bag, meds. Estrogen blockers, they do exactly as they say stop my body from producing estrogen, anti-anxiety and antidepressants. I was prescribed the anti-anxiety medication in 7th grade when I was diagnosed with high anxiety and frequent, but random, panic attacks, and the antidepressants were given last summer after I spent time in the hospital for attempt of suicide. Hopefully American will be better than Ireland, I really need a fresh start. I walked downstairs and found no one there, I didn’t know where Carole was but Burt is probably down at his car repair shop. I went back upstairs to my room and climbed into the bad and took a nap, I was exhausted, I didn’t get any sleep on the plane. My eyelids closed, heavy, and darkness consumed me and I fell asleep.  
I woke up to the sound of knocking on my door. I opened my eyes to see Finn standing in the doorway. “Dinner’s ready if your hungry.” He said. Damn it’s already dinner time, I was asleep all day. Shit, I slept with my binder on. Oh well. I stepped off the bed then went down stairs and sat at the table. Plates of Alfredo pasta sat in front of every chair, seeing a everyone else was already eating I just started eating, my family usually prayed before we ate, being Catholics and all, main reason why I was terrified of coming out, but they were more supportive than I thought, well they were okay with me being trans, occasionally used the right name and pronouns, but I had to get everything I needed behind their back. After dinner I went up to my room and grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a sweater. I grabbed my soap and everything you need for the shower. 

I opened the door to the bathroom and locked the door, if anyone were to walk in my secret would be ruined, if Finn and Kurt don’t know at least. I turned the kind of the shower to the hottest setting. I undress avoiding looking down and in the mirror, usually I would trim off the lights to avoid any accidental encounters with my body, which strictly exist as a reminder of the disappointment I am, that I’m never gonna be a real boy, and that I couldn’t just be satisfied with who I was born as I had to be greedy and change that. I step into the shower and clean as quick but throughly as I can. I turn off the shower and step out and grabbed the towel and dried off. I changed into a pair of black boxer briefs and several layered sports bras. I slipped on the sweater and the sweatpants, which covered the myriad of scars on my legs of different variants, some small and deep others long and shallow, small and shallow, and long and deep. I exited the bathroom and entered my room, I threw my clothes in the laundry hamper and opened the door because someone was knocking on it. On the other side of the door was Burt. “I have been informed on your situation, I going to be honest. I don’t know shit about transgender people, Kurt’s gay but that different. I might not understand any of this but anything you need I will help you with.” he said as he sat down on the bed, turned towards me.   
“thank you that means a lot. Also, do Finn and Kurt know, did you tell them?” I asked.   
“No, I didn’t I kinda figured that should be your choice, though it shouldn’t change anything.”  
“okay.” And with that Burt exited the room, closing the door behind him. I set an alarm to wake up, I have school tomorrow. I turn off the lights and crawl into bed and go to sleep, despite the fact I’ve been asleep all day. 

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my alarm filling the room. I turn it off and take a minute to adjust to reality before standing up and going though my clothes to find something to wear. I got changed then grabbed my bag and prescription for testosterone along with all my other meds, I was planning on leaving early so I could drop them off before school. I’ll need my testosterone shot in a few weeks. I walked out the door and started hiking to the pharmacy. I got to the drugstore dropped of my prescriptions with the pharmacist then walked to McKinley high. 

When I got to the school I ran into a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail and a cheerleading uniform. “Sorry.” I said, my Irish accent coming out especially strong. 

“Oh my god! Your a leprechaun!” The girl exclaimed. 

“I’m sorry what?” 

“oh well I’m Brittany. Since your a leprechauns you have to grant me three wishes and I’ll give you my pot of gold.” She said. Well that’s a little forward, but who am I to turn down sex, though their might be, complications. 

“okay, just come to me when you have your wish. I’m Rory. Bye.” 

“bye Rory leprechaun.” She seems a bit ditzy, and the stereotypical dumb blonde but al over she seems nice. I walked into the school and to the counselor office to get everything sorted out. When I got there I knocked on the door beforehand opening it and saying “hey I’m Rory Flanagan, the foreign exchange student from Ireland.” 

“please come in.” Ms Pillsbury said. “What did you say your was again?”   
“Rory Flanagan.” She clicked the mouse a few times before looking up.   
“I don’t see a Rory Flanagan but there is a Regan Flanagan.” She said confused.   
“Oh that’s me, just tell all my teachers to call me Rory, I can’t have anyone finding out.” I tell her. 

I walked to my locker and put in the combination. After struggling for a second with the lock I finally got it open and just shoved everything in there anyway I can. I closed my locker and the girl from earlier, Britney, showed up out of nowhere right next to me. “Top O the morning to ya.” I greeted. 

“You know that if you want to live her in America your going to have to learn English and stop speaking leprechaun. So I’ve been thinking about my first wish and I know what I want. I want a box of lucky charms, with only marshmallows.” 

“Your in luck, lucky the leprechaun happens to be my cousin, he lives 2 toadstools down.” 

“Thanks, though I don’t understand most of what you just said.” She then walked off. 

I was walking to my first class when some hockey player shoved me into a locker. I pushed it off and went to my first class of the day. 

•——•——•——•——•——•——•——•

The bell for lunch rang through the halls along with the sounds of teenagers catching up with their friends, well everyone but me. The joys of being the new kid. I decide to skip out on lunch, Kurt and Finn have their own friends and I’d hate to impose. So instead I went to the closet store and bought 3 boxes of lucky charms. I went back to school and hung out in an empty classroom until I was finished, it took most of what I had left of the school day but it was okay.   
  
I was almost done when Finn walked into the classroom I was in. 

“Hey.” He greeted. 

“Finn.

“How are you?” 

“Okay, This girls, Britney, she thinks I’m a leprechaun.” 

“Yeah she’s kinda like a rain man with boobs.” 

“She said if I grant her 3 wishes she’ll let me into her pot of gold. So I’m pretending to be a leprechaun, her first which was an all-marshmallow box of lucky charms.” 

“Ah” 

“I really want to snog her. I’m still a virgin.” Wow do I ever shut up. 

“Have you made any friends yet?” 

“Not really, expect for Britney. I’m really lonely, you know. I though America was all about different unique people coming together and accepting one another.” Apparently I do not. 

“That’s a pretty old brochure, dude.” 

“I could really use some more friends. Would you be my friend, Finn.” 

“Whoa, whoa.” 

“It would be an honor.”

“In America dudes don’t just ask other dudes to be their friends. Except on Facebook, though even that can take years” Guess I’m not as good at this whole, I’m a guy thing, as I thought.

“Okay.” 

“I’ll be your friend. But first, you have to help me. One of our best singers in glee club just left, and there’s talk of more deflections just if you see anything let me know.” 

“Okay. Finn Hudson- that’s Irish right?” I ask him as he walks away. 

“Nah. Nah. My mom’s from Toledo.” 

Glee club. Sounds interesting. I grab my stuff and decided to head to my next class. I walked the halls and eventually found my class. I sat down in a desk and waited for the teacher to start class. 

After class I went to my locker to call my mom. 

“How is America, is it horrible, do you miss home.” Her voice came from the other side of my phone. 

“No, mummy, America’s wonderful.” 

“Did you make any friends” 

“I’ve made tons of friends.”

“Have you met Collin Farrell yet?” 

“No I haven’t met Collin Farrell yet, ma.” 

I hung up the phone when a different voice joined the conversation. “Mummy?” A feminine voice asked, I turned to see Britney standing there. 

“One all-marshmallow box of lucky charms as requested.” I handed her the cereal. She opened it and took a few handfuls. 

“This is magic. Oh my god. Thank you so much Rory leprechaun. You know your only now like, two wishes away from getting my pot of gold. I have another story to tell you. Every night, I feed Lord Tubbington nougat and sprinkles,and then I rub his belly seven times with glitter sticks, but so far nothing works.” 

“And you do that because....” 

“I want Lord Tubbington to poop candy bars.” HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO MAKE THAT HAPPEN. “What? Does everybody wish for that or something?” 

“Britney, I was wondering, would you want to go to dinner tonight?” I ask, oh god, why am I doing this, I’m setting myself up to get killed. 

“Oh I can’t, I have plans with a friend.” That hurts. “And you’re not supposed to eat anything but four leaf clovers anyways so... thanks.” She walked away.

_It's not that easy_   
_being green_

_Having to spend each day_   
_the color of the leaves_

_When I think_   
_it could be nicer_

_Being red or yellow or gold_

_Or something much more_   
_colorful like that_

_It's not that easy_   
_being green_

_It seems you blend in with_   
_so many other ordinary things_

_And people_   
_tend to pass you over_

_‘Cause you're not standing out_   
_like flashy sparkles_

_In the water_   
_or stars in the sky_

_But green's the color_   
_of spring_

_And green can be cool_   
_and friendly-like_

_And green can be big_   
_like an ocean_

_Or important like a mountain_   
_or tall like a tree_

_When green is_   
_all there is to be_

_It could make you wonder_

_But why wonder, why wonder?_

_I'm green and it'll do fine_

_And it's beautiful_

_And I think_   
_it's what I want to be._

  
I walked the halls quite to my next and last class of the day. God I was ready for this day to bed over, I just want to go crawl in hole and never come out again. **(Me too Rory, Me too)**. The day ended and I walked out of the school. First I stopped by the pharmacy to pick up my meds, then I went home. I went up to my room and did my homework. I skipped dinner and instead I decided to to get to sleep, I’ll shower in the morning. 

•——•——•——•——•——•——•——•

School was pretty boring for the most part, mainly the first half of the day. At the end of the day I was at my locker when Santana showed up, what’s with these people and just showing up at people’s lockers? 

“Do not even think about talking for the next 30 seconds, okay? Nod so I know you understand me.” She said in a very dominant and asserting tone, I didn’t dare to try to challenge her so I just nodded. 

“Good. Here's the deal,  
Pixie-boy.

You've got a crush  
on my girl Brittany.

I understand. She's beautiful,she's innocent, she's everything that's good in this miserable, stinking world- do you agree? Nod.” I nodded again, she wasn’t wrong. 

“Good. Also, she thinks you're  
a spritely, green mythological creature, but I know you're a  
potato-eating poser, but since Brittany likes having a pet Irish,  
I'm not gonna explode you. Here's what's gonna go down. Leprechaun, starring a young Jen Aniston, is my favorite movie.  
It learned me two things:  
One: leprechauns like fixing shoe buckles because they're gay.  
And two: they grant wishes. So you're gonna grant me a wish.” I just nodded as she told me her wish, though I have 2 things, I’ve been called a lot of things but a potato eating poser has never been one of them and definitely not the worst, and she had a point with the whole belt buckles thing. 

After school I snuck into Britney’s house and into her room to place chocolate bars in her cats little box. 

“What are you doing?” Britney asked as I turned around. Shit, she caught me.”

“Nothing.” I panicked “What are you doing?”

“Lord Tubbington snuck out,  
and I found him at Arby's. How did you get into my room?”

“I blinked. Look. I made your wish come true. Look.”

“Oh, my God. Oh, my God! You did it, leprechaun! Yum. Which means...”

“I'm just one wish away from your pot of gold. Right?”

“Yep. Cheers. Lord Tubbington's poops are crispy and delicious.”

“Brittany, I've got something to tell you. You're not the only one who knows about me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Santana found out about my secret, and she only had one wish.”

“Okay, what was it?”

She wished for you to leave the New Directions and join the all-new  
girls' singing group.”

“I don't know what to do. I love the Glee Club, and I don't want to abandon my friends, but... if you wish on a leprechaun, it has to come true. And with just one wish, it  
definitely has to come true. Why couldn't she have just wished for   
Lord Tubbington to quit smoking?  
That's it, then. I have to leave the New Directions.” She then gave me her final wish. 

I didn’t really know what to do after that so I just left and went back to Hummel-Hudson house. I skipped dinner that night and just went to sleep.

•——•——•——•——•——•——•——•

The next day was significantly eventful compared to the rest of the week. I was walking in the hallway when I saw Finn with Santana and Britney, Britney gave Finn a hug and Finn looked really happy and smiley. I did it, well kinda, but now I get Britney’s pot of gold. I walk quicker to catch up with Britney, Santana, and Mercedes. 

“Brittany, Brittany. Your third wish has come true. You wished that by quitting Glee Club, you wouldn't hurt anyone's feelings, and Finn was all  
happy and smiling. So... I'm ready for my pot of gold.” 

“Okay, no, my wish didn't come true. He wasn't smiling because he was happy. He was heartbroken. Leprechauns don't exist; I realize this now. It would be really cool if they did, but they don't.” Any sense of joy I had was wipe from me and you could see it on my face. She walked off and once Britney was out of earshot Santana came up to me. 

“Oh, I have one final wish, Leprechaun. Would you do this whole school a favor, and just disappear?” She then walked away. I just walked away, I was wrong to think this would be any different than Ireland. 

That night Burt and Carole went to dinner with Kurt and Finn, they asked me if I wanted to go but I decided to skip out. It was nice of them to treat me like I’m a part of their family, but we all know I’m not. I’m always on the outside, looking in, kinda like I’m watching it all through a window. 

•——•——•——•——•——•——•——•

I stayed late at school the next day, not that it was really a choice. The hockey team had me pinned against a locker. 

“Say U2's over-rated. Say it.” One of the hockey players taunted. 

“Never!” I responded, U2 isn’t over-rated, thank you very much. 

“Hey! Leave him alone.” A voice came running around the hall, I turned to see Finn standing there, why would he do this for me. 

“Or what, Pigskin? You're gonna run crying to Mr. Shue? Oh, I'm shakin'.” The same hockey player teased Finn. 

“No. Not Mr. Shue. Coach Beiste.” Finn responded, the hockey players just looked at him, then back at me, then back at Finn and let me go, me falling to the floor and then running off. I stood up and brushed myself off. 

“Thanks, Finn. I've got no reason to expect you to be nice to me after I ruined your Glee Club.” Finn just looked at me sadly. 

“I get it. You were just trying to make friends. I know it's not easy being the new kid around school, not fitting in anywhere. And when no one stood up for you, I should have stood up for you. Look, I'll tell you what: I know you're not a leprechaun, so, I'll grant you a wish.” He said putting an arm around my shoulder then leading me down the hall and we walked home together. Apparently he was leaving Glee rehearsal when he heard voices and wanted to check out what was happening. He also offered me a spot in glee club if I wanted it, which I do. That night at dinner, I didn’t skip out, I sat at the table with the Hummel-Hudson family. 

•——•——•——•——•——•——•——•

The next morning I woke up early, but not to avoid anyone, because glee had a meeting before school and I was going with Finn. 

When we arrived at school Kurt was already in the choir room with the rest of the glee club, I’m assuming. 

“Then I guess we've got our work  
cut out for us. What happens when the pope dies?” Finn chimed in to the conversation mr shue was having with the rest of the glee kids. 

“Heaven, you'd think.” Kurt says sarcastically. 

“You get a new pope. There's always new talent to be found. Always a new voice, right, Mr. Shue? Well, everybody, I'd like to introduce my friend Rory Flanagan. He's interested in joining Glee Club.” 

“Can this kid even sing?” A girl, Quinn I think her name is, asked. 

“I sing at Mass every Sunday, and I love American music. If you don't mind, I'd like to dedicate this song   
to my family, who I miss so much.”

_It's time for us to part_

_Yeah, it's best_   
_for us to part_

_Oh, but I love you_

_Ooh_

_I love you_

_Take care of yourself_

_I'll miss you_

_And no more tears to cry_

_I'm out of good-byes_

_It's time for us to part_   
_Although it breaks my heart_

_Oh, 'cause I love you_

_Ooh_

_I love you_

_Take care of yourself_

_Take care of yourself_

_Take care of yourself_

_I love you._

_The glee club opened me with open arms, and I have to say, it felt good._


End file.
